Nail in the Coffin
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Summary inside ;; SasuSaku NaruHina other couples I like. ;; Songs: Mockingbird, Cleanin out my closet, other Eminem songs. Eminem tribute! :D
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

Sasuke's dad left, his brother ran away, his Mom popped pills, his sister died. Since he was little, everything was violence and fighting the law. He married the wrong girl, had a kid with her. Now, she's cheating on him and he has another kid to take care of, but it's not his own. But after a DUI, he meets Naruto who decides to introduce him to someone. After that, he finds out that the girl of his dreams wants someone who does more than live in a jail cell. Can he change himself for the girl he loves?

**Prologue**

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" I asked when I was four. My mom just popped another pill and shoved me off. When she was high, she got dangerous, so I knew to stay clear and lock myself in my closet. That was Itachi's tip when I was really young.  
Only an hour later I was hiding in my closet, cower and letting the tears race down my cheeks.  
"Sasuke you little brat!" she screeched. I held onto the sides of my head and sobbed softly. The closet was wrenched open and I was thrown across the room, falling with a sickening thud. My Mom raised her hand to me, and the sound of skin against skin hit me.  
That sound still resonated through my life now, by me getting beat up in bars.  
I pushed the other guy away, wiped the alcohol from the corner of my mouth and went to walk out. My arm was grabbed and I was thrown into the pool table not to far from the door. The two guys playing pool freaked at me as I got up and regained my balance. I took the gun from my back pocket, took it off safety and pointed it at the brunet.  
"Let me go, or I'll shoot," I threatened. He gulped and stepped away from the door, letting me pass. I still kept the gun on him the entire time, exiting with my back against the bar door. I knew I was in the wrong at the moment, but getting into the old, beat up car and hearing the ignition covered up that. I was drunk and was about to go for a drive... stupid Karin. The bitch was nagging me, and it was annoying. For God's sake, if the police saw my kids... I'd loose them both. Ryuu and Aika are beaten down, and Aika has had to go through it longer than Ryuu.  
After about a ten minute drive, I was pulled over by the cops. I pulled over and rolled down the window, putting both hands back on the wheel.  
"Sasuke," said the cop. I nodded my hellos and waited for him to tell me.  
"License and registration, Mr Uchiha," said the officer, Nara Shikamaru. I pulled the crap from the dash and handed them to him.  
"You were speeding, and you were swerving," he said, and raised an eye brow at me.  
"Sorry Shikamaru, I was heading home. Ryuu got in trouble last night," I stopped at the realisation of what he was putting in front of me. The flame from the lighter went up like mad.  
"Get out of the car, Sasuke," Shikamaru ordered. I nodded slowly and got out.  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law," he continued with the Miranda's Warning, and I heard the click of handcuffs.

—xXx—

The blonde in the cell next to me leaned over and grinned.  
"What are you in for?" he asked, his words slurred together slightly.  
"D.U.I," I said. "You?" The blonde grinned at me and stuck his hand through the bars.  
"Same, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" he asked.  
"Uchiha Sasuke," I said as Nara walked over.  
"Uchiha, you have one call," he said, and propped a phone close enough for me to reach. Who could I possibly call? Karin, she would kill me... Suigetsu? He's probably slamming her already... Juugo? Oh yeah, he's in prison again for murder. He claimed insanity, but they still lock him up with proof.  
Itachi was always my only choice. I picked up the phone and it went straight to the operator.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the old lady on the other side.  
"Connect me to Uchiha Itachi," I slurred.  
"One moment please," she said, and the phone was ringing again.  
"Hello?" Itachi's questioned on the third ring.  
"Hey, bro," I said.  
"You're drunk, aren't ya? I'm coming, stay there. Who's on duty?" Itachi asked.  
"Nara," I said.  
"Okay, just let me get a shoji board. I'm broke again," he said, and the line went dead. Nara was glaring at me and took a drag of his cigarette.  
"You called your brother," he said angrily. I nodded smugly. Shikamaru sat down and ten minutes later, he was holding his head in frustration.  
"I hate your brother," he said. I grinned at him and then winked at Itachi, who laid down the final move. Shikamaru flipped the board off the table and handed Itachi the keys to the cells.  
"Release him," Shikamaru said. I stopped Itachi just before he stuck the key in.  
"Release him too Shikamaru, or you can loose again to Itachi tonight," I said, pointing to Naruto. Shikamaru waved me off as if to say 'do whatever, I don't care'. Itachi let us both out of our cells and walked us out.  
"So, Sasuke," Naruto said. "Your hair is very—."  
"Don't say it," I interrupted.  
"Okay, well... I have this friend who's been trying to hook her other friend up. Do you want to meet her?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm married and have two kids," I said, shooting a glare at the blonde.  
"She's a bitch," Itachi said.  
"I have to agree," I said with a nonchalant shrug.  
"Then you'll come!" Naruto asked excitedly, getting into the backseat of Itachi's old truck. I sighed slightly and nodded, buckling my seatbelt.  
"Sure, why not," I said. "I'll say I'm going out drinking and drop the kids off at a babysitters. Karin can screw her latest affair without the kids there."  
"Okay... ew," Naruto said and I couldn't help but agree. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow night. Where do you live?"  
Itachi stopped in front of my house and I pointed at it. It was old, beaten up and broken.  
"Right here," I said, and I got out of the car.

**A/N**

**I should be working on AP, or even Only one way, but I can't figure out where to go with either of them. So I decided to start this.**

**Spoiler for the next chapter?**

The song continued as Sakura wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her tiny waist. The second she made contact with my skin, it felt tingly, and... Indescribable.

**There ya go ya'll! Hope you liked it, tell me what you think, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 1: In the Wrong

**Chapter One: In the Wrong**

_I woke up one morning without Itachi next to me. It scared me shitless, wondering if something happened to him in the night. Had my Dad made a surprise appearance and taken him? It's not like our locks actually worked. My Mom screamed and I jumped up out of bed and went to run to my closet.  
"He left!" She cried out, and I heard a few smashes. I got out and went to the hall. My shoes were on because I had a plan. The second my Mom turned her back from the front door, I raced out it, not wanting to stop. I reached the play park at the school and sat down on the swings, breathing heavily. I never got to go here, and I thought I never would. A red headed girl, a red headed guy and a guy with silver hair walked over and sat down next to me on the swings.  
"What's the matter?" asked the girl. I sucked it up and wiped away the tears.  
"None of your business," I said, and thought of a name to use. "Whore." Itachi always called Mum that, but I didn't know what it meant. I was 7, was I really going to know words like that? The sound of skin against skin rung through the school yard and my face was not facing the way it was a second ago. My skin throbbed.  
"Don't call me that," said the girl. "My name is Karin, what's yours?" she asked.  
"Sasuke," I said.  
"This is Suigetsu and Juugo," she said, gesturing to them. "If you can beat up one of us, and it's your choice... you can be in our group. You seem like a good fighter. Though, you are kinda scrawny."  
"But, you look like your 7 years old and you're already in a gang?" I questioned. Karin nodded at me with a big grin on her face.  
"This kid named Rochimaru started it," said Karin.  
"No, it's Orochimaru you dimwit, and he's really old," said Suigetsu, stomping on Karin's foot. "He's like... 30 or something. He's ancient!" I laughed at them, this was becoming comical.  
"I'll fight Suigetsu, then," I said with a grin.  
"Really?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm the second strongest! Juugo is the strongest, that leaves you Karin." She stuck her tongue out at the boy and sat down.  
"Go ahead," Karin said._

—xXx—

I pulled the shirt over my head and fixed my hair.  
"Where are you going?" asked Karin, her grimace baring through me.  
"Out with a new friend. Itachi said he'd take care of the kids tonight, you can do whatever, I don't care," I said. Karin smiled.  
"I'll do just that," she said. "Ryuu, Aika, you're going to Itachi's." She called to the kids. Ryuu, a silver haired boy with Karin's eyes, ran out of his room with a smile on his face. He wasn't my kid, he was Suigetsu's, and we both knew it. Karin just didn't want to admit it. Aika, a young female version of me, walked into the room holding her doll.  
"Really?" she asked, a big smile plastered across her face. I nodded at my only child.

—xXx—

The music boomed around me to some Katy Perry song, and young adults danced to the music. I was only 21, and I still felt like I didn't belong. Naruto dragged me over to two girls, a black haired one and a pink haired one.  
"Hinata," Naruto said, kissing her on the cheek. She giggled, flushing a deep red.  
"Hi Naruto," she said sweetly. The song changed from a fast paced 'Wakin Up In Vegas' by Katy Perry to a slower 'Amazing' by Janelle. This song is so old, so why were they playing it?  
The pink haired girl turned to face the rest of us, and the smile that was on her face dropped at the sight of me. Naruto looked at the two of us with a big grin on his face.  
"Sasu-cakes, go dance with Sakura-Chan," he said.  
"Are you kidding me, Naruto?" I whispered in his ear.  
"Go," he said excitedly, pushing me at Sakura. She bit her lip and got off the bar stool, fixing her denim, short skirt.  
_'How long in twilight waiting for the rising sun? Ohh, ooh, you came like crashing thunder, breaking through these walls of stone,' _The song continued as Sakura wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her tiny waist. The second she made contact with my skin, it felt tingly, and... Indescribable. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, and when she caught me looking at her, she blushed and looked down at her feet quickly. Her body pressed against my own, her head pressed against my chin and fitting in the crook of my neck. I breathed in her scent and smiled. Why did this feel so...right?

—xXx—

I walked in through the front door, slamming it shut behind me. I had texted Itachi a few hours ago saying that the kids would have to stay the night. I'd be picking them up in the morning. I set my cell next to the beat up couch and laid down, falling asleep.  
At 8 o'clock, my phone woke me up, and I headed out the door to Itachi's. He opened the door groggily and let me in.  
"The kids were good," Itachi said.  
"That's nice," I said, disconnected from the conversation. Itachi waved his hand in front of my face, saying my name, but I was thinking about last night after dancing with Sakura.

_Love the way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna came on and we continued to stay locked in each other's arms. I knew it was gonna pick up, and even when Eminem's part came on, I didn't move away. She looked up at me, her lips slightly parted in a pout. She stood on her tip toes and I bent down, her lips brushed against my own._

The feeling that past through me then was... something I couldn't place.  
"Yo, little bro!" Itachi said.  
"Itachi... I think I'm in the wrong," I whispered to him.  
"Why do you say that?" Itachi questioned.  
"I think... I think I'm with the wrong person," I said.  
"No shit, chicken head," Itachi grumbled.  
"And... I'm in love," I said.  
"Now that's new," Itachi said, genuinely shocked


	3. Chapter 2: Fighter

**Chapter Two: Fighter**

_I remember standing in front of the entire school when I finally joined in grade 4. I was behind in everything except gym and music. The only subjects you couldn't be behind in, and anyway, art didn't start until grade 4. It was the talent show for the grade fours and up and I walked up to the front with confidence. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin gave me a thumbs up. We had planned this out perfectly. As the teacher walked away from introducing me, he bent down and whispered something in my ear.  
"If this is one of your gangs little tricks, you'll be kicked out. Do you really want that Uchiha? Don't try anything stupid," he said, holding firmly to my shoulder. He let go, and I just stared forward at the nearest fire exit.  
"So just do your best," he said loudly, so it seemed like he hadn't threatened me. I looked at the three in my gang and waved, a signal saying to abort the mission. Karin translated back asking why. I mouthed the words 'he threatened me' and walked up to the mic. I leaned over to the girl nearest me and asked to borrow her CD. She handed it over to me, blushing, and I looked at the songs.  
Crap. It was Kelly Clarkson. I only knew one song and it was luckily on there. I handed it to the sixth grader working the CD player.  
"Track 8," I said. I walked over to the mic and started to sing along.  
"Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window," I sang, concentrating on my friends, who were sniggering.  
"I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky—," I stopped. This was ridiculous. Kelly kept singing on the track until the sixth grader stopped it, realising that I wasn't the type to do this.  
"Where's my snare?" I asked into the mic. "I have no snare on my headphones. Yeah, yo, yo."  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against," I rapped, continuing the lyrics from Eminem's Cleaning out my Closet. By the end, everyone was standing up and clapping. Karin ran over and planted a big kiss on my cheek.  
"That was amazing Sasuke! From now on, you're my boyfriend," she said. I nodded, though I didn't know what she meant._

—xXx—

I sat down at the table in the diner and sipped my coffee. Aika ate some chocolate chip pancakes while Ryuu ate a waffle. This was a cheep little diner. Really run down. But the food was good and the staff was friendly, especially to the two kids. A blonde with whisker birthmarks, a black haired girl and a pink haired girl walked and noticed me right away.

"Sasuke," Naruto said coming over. He noticed the two kids. "Hi there, who are you?"

"My names Ryuu," said Ryuu shyly, digging into Aika's side.

"My name's Aika, this is Ryuu. He's only three," said Aika.

"And a half," Ryuu said angrily, glaring at his sister. Sakura came over and sat next to Ryuu.

"Well, you're pretty big, aren't you?" she asked. Ryuu's lips pulled into a big smile.

"Yeah! But Mommy hits me a lot, Aika jokes that I should be shorter," Ryuu said.

"Hits you?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"When she get's... it's nothing. I deal with it," I told them all. Ryuu looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Can you marry my Daddy? I don't like living with Mommy, but I like my Daddy, and you," Aika said. Sakura turned a deep red.

"But are your Mommy and Daddy married, Aika?" asked Sakura. Aika nodded.

"Daddy said it was a mistake. He calls Mommy a bi—," Aika said, though I cut her off.

"A big meanie," I said nervously. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"You say that in front of your kids? Sasuke!" she said. "You shouldn't say big meanie in front of your kids." She didn't mean big meanie, she meant saying words like bitch. When I got drunk at home, I did swear and beat Karin, but she deserved it for hitting Ryuu and Aika.

"Naruto, I need your help with something," I said to Naruto.

"Sure," Naruto said, getting up. "Did you order more pancakes? Damn those things are good."

"They are, especially the choco-late chip," said Ryuu, snatching a bit of pancake from Aika's plate. She slapped his hand lightly and he dropped it with a pout.

"Can you two watch the kids?" I asked Hinata and Sakura. The two nodded and I dragged Naruto away from a second. I told him about the kiss, and about how much I was in love with Sakura. I had just met him, but I already trusted him.

"And you're with Karin," he said with a small shake of his head. I nodded sadly.

"I don't have the money to divorce her," I said in a monotone. "But those kids can't stay with her any longer." Naruto gave me a sympathetic look and nodded slightly.

"I do not know what you are going through Sasuke," Naruto said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "But I know that know one deserves to be hurt like that." I nodded, and we turned to walk back, but the table was empty.

"W-where are they?" I stuttered out angrily.

"Sakura," Naruto called, running out the door. I followed after, my face twisted with either fear of loosing my children, or anger that she would do something like that. Naruto got into his car, turned on the ignition and waited for me to get in. He pushed on the gas and we flew down the street after a red bug. The passed through the light just as it turned red. Naruto slowed to a stop.

"Dammit!" I screamed, getting out of the car and chasing down the road.

"Give them back!" I screamed, running down the street as fast as I could. "please!" I whispered, falling onto my hands and knees. I grabbed the gravel in my fists and threw them toward Sakura's car.

"Fuck you!" I screamed down at her. "Go to hell!"

—xXx—

I walked into the house, my eyes puffy and red from crying, my knuckles battered and bruised from hitting a wall.

"Oh Sasuke! What happened to you?" Karin asked, running over.

"Naruto's friend took the kid—," I was cut off by Karin slapping me hard across the face.

"You lost those little brats! Great, we're gonna have to call the police, the media will come... everyone will see that we live in this crappy place! What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke!" Karin screeched at me. My hand clenched into a fist and connected with her cheek. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes wide with terror.

"What. The. Fuck?" I asked angrily. "You think this is my entire fault? You little bitch!" I screamed, grabbing onto the collar of her shirt. I looked down on her, fist raised and ready to hit... but my hand slipped down. Sakura's right...this is a bad thing to do.

Sakura... I walked back toward the door.

"It's over Karin, go fuck Suigetsu or whoever the hell you're screwing at their place. Don't come back here, don't talk to the kids, don't go near them," I said. Karin glared at me.

"Ryuu isn't yours," she said. "He isn't your kid, he's mine and Suigetsu's. What makes you think you can take him?"

"I have a job, I have a house, I have someone to help me. I don't beat the kids unconscious," I finished.

"Who the fuck do you have the kids to help you! You also lost them!" She screeched.

"Get! Out!" I screamed at her angrily.

"Make me!" She screamed back.

"Oh, so know we're in fourth grade again? Look you little whore, get the fuck off my property before I call the cops and tell them everything," I threatened.

"Like what? The fact that I'm on drugs, that I beat the kids? You beat me too Sasuke!" she screamed.

"Yeah, to stop you from beating the kids when I arrive. It could be a term of protecting them. Itachi works for them, you're lucky I haven't told them about you and your addiction," I said. "When I come back, I want this place just as I left it, except I want your clothes, jewellery and all that shit out of here." And with those words, I left the house.

**A/N**

**Ahhhh, it took sooooo long to work on this and then I found out I was finished and didn't post it *facepalm* so here it is to the one or two people who are actually reading it X3**

**Well, I'm not gonna waste your time with mah life and stuff, but the next update may come later because I'm thinking of starting another fanfic and I have both of my mangas to work on, so I have a lot to do over the summer. I also need another pack of charcoal coz I ran out and it makes me upset.**

**Could you imagine Sasuke singing Kelly Clarkson O_O ?**

**~Darian~**


	4. UP FOR ADOPTION!

THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!

If you would like to adopt it, please send me a PM with the following information.

**How many stories have you written?**

**What do you plan to do with this story?**

**How many stories have you started and completed?**

**How many times a wee****k**** do you update your stories? If not within a week, how many times a month?**

**Why wo****u****ld you like to take this story?**

You **must** understand that this story is my baby. I have never given one up and since I am doing so, I trust that whoever I may give it to will treat it well.

If I do give it to you, I will be following the story, and you will be getting feedback from me, but with my lack of backbone, it will be "I love it! I really like what you did with it!" and a bunch of other shit.

If I give it to you, you can make it as morbid as you wish, but don't change the summary. If anyone steals this story after you receive it, you are to report it, and take care of it. Once this story is relinquished to you, you are in charge of it.

WHEN SENDING ME THE REQUEST FORM, PLEASE PUT THE PASSWORD (Which was secretly mentioned in here throughout) AT THE BEGGINGING AND LABEL THE E-MAIL "SASUSAKU STORY ADOPTION"...

Darian~


End file.
